The present invention relates to a chain belt-type continuously variable transmission in which ratchet-type chain belts are wound on driving and driven pulley devices, each of which has a variable diameter, in order to control the shift ratio, and more particularly, to a chain belt-type continuously variable transmission in which a plurality of driving belt supports are disposed at predetermined intervals in a driving pulley device so as to radially contract and expand, a plurality of driven belt supports are disposed at predetermined intervals in a driven pulley device so as to radially contract and expand, teeth in the front portions of the driving belt supports and the driven belt supports and teeth in the rear portions of the driving belt supports and the driven belt supports are oriented in opposite directions, front and rear ratchet gears formed on the driving belt supports and the front and rear ratchet gears formed on the driven belt supports are oriented in opposite directions and are arranged in alternating positions without being formed at corresponding positions in a line, two bands of ratchet-type chain belts corresponding to the front and rear ratchet gears are wound on the driving and driven pulley devices such that power can be transmitted in both directions by both of the driving and driven pulley devices, and the driving belt supports disposed in the driving pulley device and the driven belt supports disposed in the driven pulley device are disposed at an incline like teeth of a helical gear in order to reduce vibration and noise when the ratchet-type chain belts engage with and disengage from the belt supports and increase the area where the ratchet gears of the belt supports adjoin the ratchets of the ratchet-type chain belts, thereby accurately transmitting power.
The present applicant is also the application in Korean Patent No. 10-0091522.
The earlier-patented related art (Korean Patent No. 10-0091522) realizes a belt-type continuously variable transmission which includes a variable driving pulley which controls the shift ratio by varying its diameter and a variable driven pulley which is connected to the variable driving pulley via a belt, in which the diameter of the variable driven pulley is varied in an opposite fashion from the variable driving pulley in order to adjust the tension of the belt. A plurality of belt supports are inserted into each of the variable driving and driven pulleys such that the belt supports can radially move. Each of the belt supports has belt-catching ratchet gears which are disposed between a pair of pulley shafts coupled to a pulley shaft. Shift plates are disposed outside the pulley shafts such that they are rotated in opposite directions by a shift plate rotating device so as to move the belt supports in the radial direction. The belt has alternating ratchet gears on the inner circumference thereof which engage with the belt-catching ratchet gears formed on the belt supports of the variable driving pulley and the variable driven pulley. This makes it possible to more easily and efficiently vary the diameter of the variable driving and driven pulleys, thereby realizing a more accurate and efficient continuously variable transmission. In addition, when a load is applied, it is possible to prevent a slip between the pulley and the belt, so that power can be more efficiently transmitted.
However, this continuously variable transmission is configured such that the power is transmitted only in one direction. When driving downhill on a slope using an engine brake, power is not transmitted and a slip occurs, which is problematic.
In addition, the belt supports provided in the related art are horizontally disposed parallel to the pulley shaft. When the belt rotates and is wound on the plurality of belt shafts, vibration and noise occur when the belt supports engaged with the belt disengage from the belt from the engaged state, which is problematic.